User blog:Spatulus/KYON (Haruhi Suzumiya) vs HOTARO OREKI (Hyouka)
Epic Rap Battles Of Anime History KYON vs HOTARO OREKI BEGIN! KYON: Do I seriously need to bother rapping against an emo protagonist? Who's job is staring into space like an alienating expressionist List me in your annual anthology, because I spit rhymes into infinity You have got a database as your buddy, but I play god in humanity Record this in your memory, as I've heard that you excel in mystery You are not the only one, for I break the chains in Haruhi's misery Listen closely and carefully for what I am about to say SOS Brigade is here to kick your ass in high-definition display Nagato's a motherboard when it comes to programming this battlefield There is no downright way you will win, even with your deduction skill Hence, you should go back home with your coffee and news After I put you to sleep with my fist and new shoes I cycled countless miles more than the puzzles you have solved Of course, less times to the library, but more cases I am involved You better hold your front bangs before Eru slips into the sciences And I will destroy you by travelling to the future and nascence Converting your data to words that Classics Club is no matter All you do there is slacking off, and avoid refusing your sister Before you take this mic, let me tell you that I am easily furious Also help me spread this message to Chitanda, that I am curious. HOTARO: Sigh... Please give me a moment, Mr Anomynous, you have drained my energy Listening to you gives me a headache, like evaluating a strategy To be honest, I do rather doze off because your lessons were history Like what you are gonna be, you and any girl have no chemistry I am a master of clue picking, that's what others said to me However, if I were to analyse you, I won't say that I am lucky You've got to pull that trigger, and give me the credit It takes more than your injection to leave me in frigid I love to read manga, but especially not yours Yours is a bore, like your endless eight flaws Continue to sit back and enjoy the 'fourth seat' Let me tell you clearly that you are about to get beat See, you crafted an independant film with horrible editing Even though you had two guys who had the power of encrypting Your storyline was atrocious, I don't need time travel to tell Just from the first episode, wait, the ordering made my mind fell Geo better get prepared because that's where I would be Face me privately, let this settle between you and me If you read my story, you would know who Jiro is Don't play with Asahina or you won't even exist KYON: Your lousy rapping is worse than the ghost story in the inn In the end, there's no winner, because I have already won to begin You are a sloppy version of Tomoya, and the same voice actor You've got so dejected that you took on the job of a life-saving rejector Listen closely, Hotaro, I would scream if I were you Like the day you roped in with that script at Irisu Maybe you should calm down, and stop blaming yourself I'd say you look like a corpse by evening, with books on the shelf It is good that you like to read, but can never pass the middle Though you never cared, but it's time you do to reach my level It is clear since the day you mistook the shed as a warehouse However, now I'll lock you in without your love and tied mouse HOTARO: That's all you have to say? Man, I thought it would be interesting I will make a trade-off, but I would consider getting something And your movie was way better, yet I'm still be winning Let me smack you with the umbrella, but I'm too busy Eru-miring I am forever helpful, providing flour in the middle of competition I'm not talking about this one, you live without ambition Why not fly back to closed space, and give Itsuki an esper-iencing whiff I drop puns with calmness onto the head of the fake John Smith I don't have to do this, and I would not have done it. Alternatively, for you I have to do it, so I will make this quick! You should learn how to discover the fact that you're gonna lose To a guy who knows nothing, a final kiss won't be of use WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF ANIME HISTORY! Who Won? Kyon Hotaro Oreki Category:Blog posts